The present invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to an interlock system to reduce connector damage.
In computer systems utilizing system drawers mounted in a rack, circuit card assemblies are used to provide various functionalities. Circuit card assemblies may be added, removed, or replaced for a variety of reasons, such as to add functionality or to remove a faulty component. These circuit card assemblies may have multiple connectors of varying styles that connect to other cards or components within the system drawer. When a card assembly is inserted into a system drawer, one or more connectors on the card assembly plug into another component. This other component may be a card assembly that has been inserted into the opposite side of the rack. The user or serviceperson inserting and/or removing the card assemblies needs to insert or remove the assemblies correctly; i.e., in the correct sequence. If the sequence is incorrect, the card assemblies may suffer broken pins, bent pins, and other damage to the connectors.